Only she and not me
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: i'm sitting in my room, when i hear a knock at my door. i open my door to see Kyo Sohma standing there! here's my old, fictional obsession from a book actually standing in my doorway! talk about a blast from the past! KyoxMe, for a bit, but really Kyoru
1. Chapter 1: You're Kyo Sohma!

Hello again! wow, its been a long time! sorry i havent written anything lately! school and finals and writers block for new stories. but i finally got a good plot and this, like some of my others, should be a 3 chapter story. this one is rated for language for my and Kyo's mouth. 1st person point of view (i think) and it's from my point of view. I'm 16 in this fic too. o yea...the pairing(s) is/are (my version) meXKyo and (kyo's version) KyoXTohru, but Tohru's not gonna be in the story till the very very very end...maybe...i will not guarantee it!

Disclaimer: i do not own Fruits Basket, or Kyo. i only own myself...and this plot to this story.

Kyo: just get on with the story, dammit!

KKL: ooh Kyo! a lil fiesty today, hm?

Kyo: shut up! its bad enough you havta lock me up in this thing. can we just read the story!

KKL: fine fine! god,if you weren't so dangcute, i'd smack you!

* * *

"DAMMIT!" How could one understand this kind of math? People are mathematicians for a living and they don't have to do this stuff! "Teachers only want to torture us," I put my hand to my forehead in frustration. Outside, the pouring rain drowned the grass and flooded every street. Of all the places to get hit with a hurricane, Long Island had to be that place. Luckily, most of us didn't get hit too hard. We just got rain. And rain. And rain. And some more rain! 

It was the end of the storm, hopefully that day being the last day of rain. I had homework and, of course, I procrastinated and didn't get it done. Little did I know, the homework was difficult. I would have understood it more clearly, if I didn't have such a throbbing headache that clouded my mind. "Such cruddy weather," I stated aloud. I smirked as I remembered an old obsession. Three years ago; the obsession that changed my life.

"Kyo, the love of my life!" I mocked my old sayings. I stood up and pranced around my room. "Oh, Kyo-kun! You're so dreamy! And the hottest thing on the planet! Come with me and we'll run away together." I giggled at my old foolish pre-teen dreams. "I would do anything for you! I'll 2-dimentionalize myself and we can live together in your cool manga world! Pfft!" I just couldn't stifle my laughter. I was so naïve back then!

Suddenly, I heard a loud banging. At first, I thought it was the thunder outside, but…I knew it wasn't. I just had a feeling. It was coming from the front door. Something pulled me towards the living room and the banging started getting louder. My hand trembled above the doorknob and I gulped. 'Come on, get it together!' my inner voice said. 'Who in the right mind would be out in the storm anyway?' But wait? Who in the right mind? Some insane pervert may be on the other side of the door! The banging continued, desperately. But, what if it was just a poor someone without shelter or food looking for a place to stay out of the rain? Gathering up some courage, I placed my hand firmly on the knob, turned it and opened the door. And I stood there, mouth agape, at what I saw standing before me.

Sopping wet; cargo pants; black t-shirt sticking to the slender yet muscular body; and…flame orange hair! Blood-shot, beautiful orange eyes averted around the room and then locked my gaze.

"Y-you're…K-Kyo!" I gasped in disbelief.

The eyes closed and the tall boy started to lean forward. My legs fell numb and wouldn't move. "Ah!" Kyo collapsed on top of me, and a large poof appeared. When the orange clouds diminished, I found myself on the ground, with the cutest little orange cat in my arms!

"Kyo! Kyo Sohma! Oh my God!" I picked up the unconscious Kyo, disbelieving what, apparently, was the reality. I ran around the house frantically, cradling the weak cat in my arms. Into the tub I dumped him, and thankfully he remained unconscious. The hot water was probably relaxing him. I yanked him out of the tub and hugged his wet body, breathing in his unique scent. I didn't want him to change back to a human in front of me. I was only 16, and not quite yet ready for the looks of the male body! Kyo in one arm, I looked in the closet for a towel to warm him up and keep him dry. An orange fluffy one! 'But will he like that?' I put my hand to my chin in thought. My eyebrows lowered. 'WHO CARES?' I dried him with the towel and laid him on the couch, covering him. I knelt down next to the couch and sighed. POOF! Thank goodness I had put a towel over him.

"Kyo-kun." I whispered. My cheeks felt hot, especially since I was gazing at his beautiful chest.

Kyo stirred on the couch, "Mmm…"

"Ah! No, don't wake up!" I panicked. Then I calmed down, since he was only half awake. "Shh! Sleep; you're tired. You need your rest. I know how you get on days like these." I whispered again. All of my memory of the manga and the story and the characters and everything came back with the sight of Kyo in my doorway. God, he was so hot in person.

He stirred again, and he opened those beautiful, ginger eyes slowly. A second or two it took for him to realize a girl was standing over him, and that he was naked under the cute fluffy towel. He jumped and sat up quickly. It was then, that I first heard his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice was full of confusion and rage.

I should have expected that reaction, but I was still surprised, and taken aback. "I-I'm Kaylie! I live here…but what're you doing here? You're Kyo Sohma…the cat!"

Kyo opened his eyes wider. "What? How do you know that? And why the hell aren't I wearing any clothes?"

"Well, you were soaking wet from the storm and rain! You turned into a cat too!" I exclaimed putting my hands on my hips. "I gave you a bath, and dried you, and laid you on the couch! But I didn't see anything!"

"Where are my pants?" Kyo asked looking around.

"They're…um…here," I handed the pants to him from my clutches. Well, what did you expect? I had been actually touching Kyo Sohma's cargo pants! And yet, I was still in the state of disbelief. Kyo was a fictional character wasn't he? So why…?

I leaned over to him, and let my hand touch his soft, soon blushed, cheek. Everything stopped for a second, and then the next thing I knew, Kyo swatted my hand down and it dropped to my side. "J-just what do you think you're doin'?"

"Why…can I touch you?" I breathed, unfortunately loud enough for Kyo to hear me.

"W-what?" Kyo took my face in his hands and jerked my chin up to him, my eye level equal with his. "What the hell are you talkin' about?" Oh, those orange eyes…so unique…so beautiful…

My eyes drifted from his eyes, to his nose, to his flushed cheeks, and finally his lips. Lips tempting me…to kiss…

"Ah!" I yelped and backed away, my face out of his grasp. What was wrong with me? I had seen hot guys before! I didn't understand how Kyo could be there…really there! But I knew for sure that he was there, sitting in front of me. Now I remembered why I had liked him so much in the past. Looking at him in the flesh was much better than gazing at him in a book. My heart thumped loud in my chest; I was so sure that Kyo could hear it.

"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped at me. "Turn around so I can put my pants on!"

"Okay, okay! You're so irritating!" I turned around and folded my arms. Great, I was getting pissed off already! This was going to be a fun night. I heard some rustling, and a grunt here and there, and then I asked, "May I turn around now?"

"Whatever…" was the reply.

I sat facing him, and he flumped down beside me. He stared at me intensely, and he doing so only made my heart pound harder, if that was even possible.

"Are you sick?" he asked out of the blue

"Huh? No…!" I answered him, confused.

"Your face is so red! Why are you so flushed?" He wiped my bangs out of my eyes and his hand lingered by my face. His crimson eyes were so soothing and calm, like a warm pool, smooth and a wet-like velvetiness.

"It's nothing!" I lifted my hand to try and swat his away from my face, but I felt ticklish inside when I touched his hand. I wrapped my fingers around his hand and slowly brought it down, still gazing into those eyes. I didn't even notice him gazing right back into mine. "I'm okay…" I looked at the hand in mine. Around the wrist were those dreaded beads that could release something ferocious at any time when they were removed. My eyes left his and wandered to those beads, the blood red ones and the creamy white ones.

His hand slipped out of mine, and the beads on his wrist stirred. He gave me a look that was almost like a hating look…almost. Probably because I was reminding him of his curse. If I had a curse, I wouldn't want to be reminded so much about it. It would make me feel inferior…like everyone was looking down on me…blaming me for their problems. Kyo had to deal with it all of the time. I felt as though I would gag. Everyone thinking you're a pitiful thing…not even worthy of being called human. It was nauseating. Having to deal with that your whole life…and learning to deal with it must have been hard. Too hard to even imagine.

Suddenly, Kyo broke the emotional silence with the lamest comment I've ever heard, "So, where's the food?"

I let out a sigh, thinking of how stupid Kyo actually was instead of talking to me. Maybe to try and express his problems. But then, he barely knew me. And he didn't know I understood him, or even how I knew who he was for that matter. I knew that he could only say what he felt like saying to one person; Tohru. That witch!

I gasped, covering my mouth. Kyo looked at me strangely since I still didn't answer his question. But I still didn't notice. I had just, mentally, called sweet Tohru a witch! No! I loved Tohru! She was so innocent and nice and understanding! How could I call her a witch? 'Because she has Kyo…' my inner voice contorted. I smacked my head. That couldn't be the reason! It just couldn't be! How could I be in love with a fictional character? Well…he was right there in front of me…AGH! But that didn't matter! I've just met him, so what if I know everything about him? He's just from a book! He's not real! He's not real!

I was kneeling on the floor, grasping my head, trying to face the facts! I just couldn't make myself believe that he wasn't real! Was that because I could touch him? Was that because he was there… sitting in a cat-style in front of me…looking at me like I was nuts? 'Oh, wait! I still didn't answer him! And here I am practically rolling around on the floor, not saying anything, not answering…just acting crazy! No! I hate first impressions!' I got up slowly, and walked to the kitchen. "Come this way," I stated as calmly as I could without freaking out. 'He probably hates me now…' he followed me, hesitantly. I led him through the door and flipped the switch to light up the kitchen. Kyo sat down at our island-like table and opened one of the cabinets beside it.

"Food?" I heard him mumble.

"No, Kyo. Not in there." I opened the cabinet next to it revealing all sorts of goodies and junk food.

"Kyo? I thought I talked improper!" Kyo took out an apple and munched.

"Huh? Well, what do you like? We just call people by their names here. How about, Kyo-kun? I'll call you Kyo-kun!" I smiled at him for a moment, and then took a carrot out of the cabinet. I was just about to sink my teeth in, when I noticed its color. Orange… I took a bite out of it anyway, clearing my mind.

"So…" I swallowed and sat down. "Why are you here, Kyo-kun?"

"My friend, T-Tohru," His face blushed, "asked me to go to the store to pick things up for dinner. And when I started walking, it started to pour. I feel kinda crappy when it rains…"

"I know."

"Wha? How do you…"

"Never mind. Keep going."

"Um…so the rain was basically draining my energy…and…I don't know. The next thing I knew, I found myself on your couch." Kyo looked at me. Was it my turn to say something? I didn't know; I was too busy staring at his beautiful face. Agh! I did it again!

"Oh, um…sorry. Well, um……you're not in Japan anymore, you know."

"Huh?"

"Yea…we're in New York," I saw the blank look on his face. "In the united states." Blank. "America…does any of this ring a bell?"

"America? How'd I get here?" Kyo almost choked on his apple.

"I-I don't know! Don't point fingers at me!" I exclaimed, hands on my chest.

"America…" Kyo took another bite, hand supporting his chin with his elbow on the table. He slammed his fist down. "Dammit! Now, she'll really worry!"

"Who?"

"Who else? Tohru."

"Oh…"

* * *

KKL: well...how is it? plz review cuz i want reviews! it will be interesting please! i'll make it interesting! next chappie has my doggie and my room in it.

Kyo: how the hell did i end up in America? and in real life?

KKL: the author only knows...o wait! thats me!

Kyo: you're not gonna tell me, are you?

KKL: you'll just havta read and see!

Kyo: Tohru's already worryin'.

Tohru: Kyo! o Kyo there you are! where did you go? i was so-- trips

Kyo: GAH! poof

Tohru: omg! Kyo im so sorry!

KKL: cya in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2: What are you hiding?

Hola! sry it took so long to post! i had all of the ideas in my mind and written in a lil book, and yesterday and today i spent typing it. i shouldnt be posting it, because i dont even have 10 reviews yet, (ok i have 9, so i'm a lil picky!) but i wanted to anyways. see how nice i am? happy reading and i beg of you...REVIEW!

Kyo: ok, ok! enough rambling...GET ON WITH THE FREEKIN STORY!

KKL: Why do you havta be so mean? -eyes start to water.-

Kyo: oh, god. dont cry!

KKL: IDIOT! -whacks Kyo with old softball bat.-

Kyo: OW! -clutches head- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

KKL: JUST SHUT UP AND READ!

Kyo: boy, it's amazing how we dont kill each other in the story!

KKL: ...-starts growling-

* * *

"Kyo-kun, I forgot to mention something," I stated as if it was no big deal.

"hn? What is it?" Kyo's toner was finally softer, seeming as if he had calmed down a bit.

"We…have a dog," I stated plainly, although I knew what was going to happen next. Kyo's face paled and his eyes turned cold and dull. "Buddy!" I beckoned and let out a loud whistle.

Buddy was an old dog; about 8 years of age, but he was still as lively as ever. The pit-bull mix scampered over to me from his usual place in his bed in the dining room. I greeted him with a scratch on an ear. Kyo, though, didn't greet him as nicely.

"CRAP! THAT THING IS HUGE!" Kyo jumped on top of the kitchen table, screaming and letting out a low hiss.

"Yea…I know." I rolled my eyes. "He won't hurt you, Kyo-kun! He just wants to meet you. I can't believe you're scared!" I put my hands on my hips.

"I-I'm not scared!" Kyo said through clenched teeth. Buddy got tired of standing around, and sat on the wooden floor in the kitchen, his chocolate brown eyes never leaving Kyo on top of the table, shaking.

"Come on, Kyo-kun, I'll help you down," I reached out my hand up to him and smiled warmly.

Kyo's face turned red; I don't know what from, if he was embarrassed or flustered. He sputtered out, "N-No! I don't wanna get down! Call the mutt off! Get it away from me!" he waved his arms up and down and leaned to one side. He realized he was falling off and his arms waved faster, until he was settled back on the table upright and balanced.

I sighed. "Fine. Buddy just wanted to say hello. And Buddy's a 'he', not an 'it'! Now, isn't that right?" I asked Buddy in baby talk, scratching behind his ears again. The unexpected thing was me catching a glimpse of Kyo on the table, looking forlorn, almost jealous as I was doing it. 'I bet he wants a scratch behind those cute cat ears of his!' "Okay, Buddy, go lay back down. Go to sleep or…whatever you do all day long," I pointed in the direction of his bed and Buddy obeyed, laying back down and falling to sleep. I let my arms drop to their sides and looked up at Kyo jumping down from the table.

Kyo folded his arms. "You didn't havta bring the damm dog in here. You coulda just told me!"

I sweat-dropped. "Well, so-rry! I didn't know you hated dogs that much!"

"You can thank Shigure for that."

I laughed. I had forgotten about Shigure being 'the dog.' No wonder Kyo and Shigure don't get along!

"So, what else is there around here?" Kyo started to walk towards my room.

"Ah! Kyo-kun, don't go in there!" I tackled Kyo from behind and landed on top of an orange cat, who was cursing at me under his breath. "Oh! Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry!" I wailed, putting my face in my hands.

"Just shut up! You don't need to apologize. What's in there that you don't want me to see?" Kyo asked mischievously.

"Uh…that's my room."

Kyo's little cat face turned pink. "Oh…well…I wont look then. I mean…um…I don't wanna see a girly room! I'm not gonna lose my dignity!"

"Aw! Kyo-kun! You're worrying about my privacy!"

"NO! I…I just don't know what could be in there! Traps, tricks, pranks, torturous weaponry, dooms-day devices…"

I smacked the side of his head lightly, as a joke. "I'm not weird!" he raised an eyebrow. "Well…I'm not THAT weird, at least! That's my brother's area of expertise."

Kyo gulped and I laughed. "Where, by any chance, is his room?"

I pointed across the hall to the room with the door closed. The door was painted black, and it had one of those signs that said, "Enter at your own risk." Beneath those words, my brother had drawn a skull with blood dripping from it.

"Don't worry. He's not home now, and I never go in his room. One time I tried and I turned the knob, and this computer voice once asked me for my fingerprints and voice identification." I reassured him.

"Is he a smart kid?"

"You mean like a genius? Nope…not even close. He just has a weird mind and weird gadgets he makes himself. Thirteen-year-olds!" I paused for a minute, and then scooped Kyo up in my arms. "Well…since you asked before…" I approached my door to my room.

Kyo protested, "No! No, it's okay! You're not weird! You're not! You're normal! I'm sorry! Don't…" the cat was backing away in my arms, squirming, as I was about to open the door. But as he said this, I stopped. I looked down at him, giving him a confused look.

"I'm…not weird?"

Kyo blushed. "I've seen weirder…" he muttered.

"Pfft! Like I'm going to believe that! I'm gullible, Kyo-kun, I'll tell you that much!" I looked away from him. Even in his cat form, I was always eager to look into his eyes. They always contained the truth.

"No! I'm serious!"

"you just love that word!" my face brightened.

"What word?"

"No. You've said it like 5 or 6 times already! Okay, let's go in." we went into my room, and all of a sudden, Kyo went POOF! I felt a big weight in my arms and collapsed. I hit my head on the ground and saw Kyo's face, as the smoke was clearing up. I had this heavy load crushing my ribs. Then…

"AH!" I screamed and pushed the nude Kyo off of me. I huddled in a corner of my room, facing the wall. My arms hugged my knees and my eyes were shut tight.

"You can turn now…"

I turned to see Kyo staring at my walls. The same color as his bright orange hair. I felt my cheeks get hot, even though I realized Kyo didn't even know that I knew everything about him. He didn't know he was just a fictional character. He was from a book… part of someone's imagination…Takaya-sensei has a very good and very hot imagination and drawing ability. I really didn't remember her name at first. I only remembered because I read it from the side of the books on the bureau behind where Kyo was standing.

'Gah! The Fruits Basket books! They were right there! He couldn't see them! What would he think? What would I think if I had just found out I wasn't real? After living my whole life…and find out…it wasn't real? It never happened. I never existed…oh! I'd feel horrible!' I clasped my hands over my ears and shook my head like crazy. I stopped in mid-shake when I saw Kyo staring at me again. My hands flew back down to my sides and I looked at the floor, blushing again. 'What is wrong with me? I haven't blushed so much since my birthday incident! Oh, Kaylie! Don't think about that!' my face turned redder. I glanced up to see Kyo looking at my jewelry box, my tiger and dog posters, my painted door that I designed and drew myself, and lastly, my bed. He walked over to my bed and I stood up quickly and scrambled over to the bureau, colliding into it. Kyo was looking at everything so intensely; he didn't even notice me sprint over to my dresser and lean against it, my back facing the books. I held in my breath and prayed that I was covering the books enough for him not to see them. I let the breath out when I realized he was still mesmerized. My guess was he'd never seen a girl's room before. Maybe Tohru's or possibly Kagura's, if she had strangled him and dragged him inside.

Kyo sat down on my bed, adjusting himself as if he was checking it for softness. "All I got at home is a futon on the hard floor," he said, almost like a joke.

I ran my fingers through my frizzy hair, nervously, but smiling none-the-less. Silence lingered throughout the room and my heart pounded hard in my chest, hoping Kyo would start up a conversation. I was always bad at that stuff, and I hate silence! It's always easy for me to talk…I just can't start the conversation first. I didn't know if Kyo was good at that stuff. I had a feeling he wasn't.

"So…" Kyo started. Just hearing his voice made my heart skip a beat. "What are you hiding?" he tried to look around me to see. I moved in front of the books, covering them even more.

"Um…nothing!"

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"Ah…no…it's n-nothing!"

"You sure?"

I nodded my head.

Kyo's eyes narrowed. He leaned closer to me with one hand on the dresser next to me. His face was inches away from mine. He whispered softly, and his breath tickled my face. "What are you hiding from me?"

My cheeks turned bright red quickly, and I felt my knees buckle and my legs collapsing from under me. I found myself on the floor, and I heard Kyo laughing. He crouched down to my level and I gave him a glare. He snickered.

"S-sorry! I didn't think y-you'd…" he couldn't stifle his own laughter.

I folded my arms. "Hmph! Yea…sure! You're real sorry!"

"No, really. I didn't mean it. It was just…" Kyo looked up. He stood and reached for a book. The third one (a/n: the third manga book has a picture of Kyo on the front). He stared at it, flipping the pages. I stood up slowly and looked at the page he had stopped on. It was the picture of him and Tohru sitting in the forest, just after Shigure had asked Kyo if he was obligated to hate Yuki. Kyo had run away and Tohru followed. They sat together, talking a little, but Kyo didn't 'open his lid' just yet. They walked back to the house together in silence. I saw Kyo looking at the page that said, "I don't want to see…"

"Kyo-kun…" I said quietly.

He looked at me. "What…is this?"

* * *

KKL: What did you think? i kno i kno...cliffhangers. muhahaha! maybe more of you people will review! maybe...TT if i have any problems with grammer or OOC errors, plz let me kno!

Kyo: yea, like you ever care about that stuff!

KKL: i do! why would i lie?

Kyo:...

KKL: aha! can't think of anything, huh?

Kyo: Of course i can, stupid! I'm just thinking of a good way tosay all of the things you've lied about.

KKL: -sweat drop. whistles loudly, and Buddy comes into the room- don't make me say it.

Kyo: i dont care about the dumb dog.

KKL: Buddy, look! get the CAT! GET THE CAT, BUDDY!

Kyo: Shit!


	3. Chapter 3: Yuki and Tohru! NOOO!

KKL: dun dun dun! here i am! i just love this story, i couldn't help but update as soon as i could. here is where Kyo finds out that he is fictional (NO I DONT WANNA BELIEVE IT!) and me and Kyo find out something very interesting that makesus bothcertain that Kyo has to get home as soon as possible. this story will probably contain 5 chapters in all. i just thought i'd let you all kno!

Kyo: yea yea all nice and sweet...PUT A CORK IN IT ALREADY!

KKL: i'll pretend I didn't hear that...

Kyo: ...

KKL: ON WITH THE STORY! CHARGE!

Kyo: i told you; youare weird.

* * *

My lower lip quivered and I scratched the back of my head, trying to think of how I could explain this. "Well…um…that's you."

"I KNOW IT'S ME, IDIOT! JUST TELL ME HOW THE HELL AM I HERE AND IN THERE?" Kyo yelled at me. I'm used to yelling. But these words and the tone of his voice hit me hard. They hurt. Kyo's legs gave way, and he sat on my computer chair, in a state of shock. "Am I real?"

Feeling tears prick my eyes, I said slowly, "no…you're from someone's imagination…you're from that book…called Fruits Basket. Kyo-kun…you're not real."

Kyo shook his head, eyes in a far away trance. After a few moments, I heard him speak. "Does that mean…that the damm rat, Shishou…and even Tohru…aren't real, either?"

"Everyone from you're world…is all fiction. It was all made up," I knelt down to reach his level. I leaned my head on his knees and couldn't hold it in. I just didn't want to believe it, even though I knew it to be true. Tears poured from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun."

"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU MEAN, WHAT I WENT THROUGH MY WHOLE LIFE, WHAT I DID WITH TOHRU, OR SHISHOU, IT WAS ALL A LIE?" Kyo's fists clenched and he yelled again.

I hesitated to answer, since my heart hurt inside. I could feel it tying into knots. I wanted to believe he was real, I really did. But a little part of my inside knew the truth. I knew the truth. I always have. "In a way…yes. But it wasn't a lie. Sure, it was made up, but…you guys help me from some hard times in my life. When I was upset, I would pick up a book and scan the pictures, glimpsing at all of you, feeling how great it would be to live where you live…where everything turns out better. Everyone gets their happy ending." I didn't tell him, that I never looked at anyone else. I only gazed at him. I had actually counted the number of pages in each book and recorded how many pages had Kyo on it. He'd find out sooner or later.

"Is that how you know all about me?"

I looked up. He was staring down at me, with an unreadable expression on his face. I wiped my tears away with my hand and nodded. "When I was 13, I used to read them…and I learned all about you guys. I knew everything about everyone. Including you. I was…obsessed. I just loved it so much!" My face hit his knee again and I stayed quiet, ashamed. I felt a hand on my head.

I glanced up and Kyo was patting my head, letting me know everything was alright. He was still stunned, anybody could see. Well, who could blame him?

"How many are there?"

"Huh?"

"How many books? How far does it go into our lives?"

"Oh…" I extended my arm and grabbed the last book. Number 22. I flipped the pages to the back of the book. Now, I've read the book many times before, even though it was a long time ago since I last picked it up, but I noticed something…different. I flipped to one page, like 2 or 3 chapters before the end. I remembered it because I always remembered the pages with a big picture of Kyo's head on it, but now…it wasn't there. Instead…Yuki's face covered the whole page. My eyes widened and I peered closer. Yes…it was Yuki, I was sure.

"What is it?" Kyo asked me.

"This…" I showed him the page, and he grabbed the book from my hand. He stared at the page.

"This…was when I was talking to Tohru, when we were making up after that 'delusion' crap I gave her. This was where I was kissing her…but…where am I?" (A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! None of this stuff actually happens in the manga! I would just like to make it clear. Whatever Kyo's talking about is all made up by me. I do not know what is going to happen in one of the last chapters in volume 22. I do know some information, but Kyo doesn't kiss Tohru again, not that I know of that is. Although, I really wish it would! - so all of this stuff with Yuki and everything in the book does not happen in real life in the manga! Alright? Alright…continue) Kyo's eyes scanned the page and he flipped to the one before it, and when he found nothing, he flipped to the page after it. "Why is it all about Tohru and that damm rat?" he fumed.

"I…I don't know!" I exclaimed, grabbing the book from his hands. I flipped to the last few pages. "Oh my god!"

"Oh, geez! What is it now?"

"Kyo-kun…look," I showed him the page, and it showed Tohru in a white dress walking down a long aisle, with tears in her eyes. Her thought bubble said, "Kyo…how could you leave me?" At the end of the aisle, Yuki waited impatiently. She arrived at the alter and the priest began to speak. SLAM!

I smashed the pages together, closing the book abruptly.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyo's words pierced my heart. "Why do you gotta close the book now? What's Tohru doing?"

"She's getting married to Yuki, STUPID! If we read the rest, it might come true. Kyo-kun, we can't let that happen. Somehow, since you're here, you've left the book completely! We gotta find the way to get you back in the book before it's too late!" I snapped at him, grabbing his hands. I shoved him off my chair and sat down.

"Hey!" He stood up from the ground and looked over my shoulder at what I was writing.

"Sorry. Here, I'll think up some plans on how we're going to get you back into the book," I started scribbling things down on my notepad. He watched me until I was done. "Excuse the messy handwriting," I told him as I lifted the paper up for us both to see clearly. I pointed to the first task on my list that we could try.

"These things aren't going to work," Kyo said, scanning my list. I hit him on the head it with.

"It's better that nothing, you pessimist! Now…oh, if this one does work…I'd like to ask you a favor, Kyo-kun," I thought of something.

"Hmph…no one ever asks me favors. They'd probably think I'd mess it up. Tohru never asks anyway, she just does things herself, and doesn't care how hard the work is…she'll do it by herself. She's that kind of person, you know? Like…she once told me she wanted to be level-headed, someone others can be proud of or can depend upon. I told her there was no way that she could be that way, but she was good at that stuff; taking in compliments and doing things her own way…always being nice to people. I've always admired her for that." He continued on and on telling me stuff Tohru did, and I tried to pay attention. But my mind wandered easily and I felt jealous. All Kyo could think about was her; and it just amazed me that love can surpass anything. I wanted something like that. For a moment, I thought I had finally found it. He was leaning against my bed, still talking, and I realized he could never talk about me that way. I thought I had found it; I thought he was the guy for me. But I was very wrong. Little did I know how much pain can occur from a crush. I didn't know that the crush would soon turn into love. I didn't think it could go that quickly, but it did. I was in love…with a fictional character. I had fallen hard, for Kyo Sohma.

"Oh. God, I'm sorry. I'm rambling!"

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! I ramble all of the time, don't worry about it."

Kyo smiled and asked, "What was the favor?"

"Could…I draw you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I've always been good at drawing, so everyone says. And I've been working on real people lately. So…you know…to remember you by."

Kyo's head hung, "but…I'm not real."

I walked over to him and clunked him on the head.

"What was that for?" he clutched his head.

"Kyo-kun, you're real enough for me. Now how about it?" I asked, with puppy eyes.

Kyo's smile broadened. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

It wasn't a difficult process. And it shouldn't have taken as long as it should have. But I couldn't help but stare at him sitting there, patiently for once, gazing right back at me. I would zone off for a few minutes and then look back at my paper with the same progress as before. I'd hurry a little, erase a lot, and look at him again. It was kind of a routine. And I loved it. I got every detail in. The curves of his chin, the arch to his eyebrows, even the little details and textures of his bangs and hair. 

When I had finished, I stared at the picture a long time. "I wanna copy!" I took the picture over to my scanner and scanned a color copy. It looked exactly like the picture I had just drawn. I signed my name and the date on both of them, and handed the original to Kyo. The picture and Kyo almost looked identically the same. I was surprised on how good a job I actually did. I got some tape from my desk drawer, and climbed on top of my bed. I taped the picture to my wall, so when I woke up in the morning, I'd wake up to see Kyo's face, and remember always these weird memories we've shared. Not that the memories were weird. It was just weird that we actually had them.

"This is good…" Kyo told me, looking at it, and glancing in the mirror, comparing.

"Thanks, Kyo-kun! I tried, but I don't think I got your eyes right."

"Nah! You did them great! I've never seen anyone draw something like this before!"

"No! Don't be so nice! See…" I pointed to the eyes. "I got the colors all wrong and there are too many eraser marks around them."

"You're so picky! The eyes are perfect! I like them," Kyo's cheeks were turning red and he smiled at me.

I blushed back at him and my hands flew to my cheeks, covering them. Kyo took my hands from my face and held them in his.

"Don't be so modest. The eyes are beautiful…just like…"

"Tohru?" I answered for him, eyes turning into slits. I slipped my hands from his grasp and turned, picking up my notepad.

"No! Well…I mean, yea…but… that wasn't what I was going to say!" Kyo defended himself. I gave him the 'I don't care and I won't believe you' expression. "I was gonna say…" he bit his lip, "they're beautiful…just like…you."

Both of our faces were as crimson as Kyo's eyes, and we both knew it. Breaking the unbearable silence, I looked down at my notepad and read the first bullet to myself. I was trying to think of other things and not the loud thumping of my heart in my aching chest.

"W-well, the first one we havta try is this one…"

Kyo looked at it. "Oh, hell no!"

* * *

KKL: oooo wats happenin between me and kyo?

Kyo: What? what? what?

KKL: you will read...eventually. next chapter has the 3 things that i thought up to get Kyo back in the book. then after that, the last chapter will be here! -sob sob-

Kyo: idiot...getting so worked up over a story you wrote yourself...

KKL: AT LEAST I'M NOT A FIGMENT OF SOMEONE ELSE'S IMAGINATION! -hits Kyo on the head with a pan-

Kyo: OH Good God! What do you have against my poor head!

KKL: review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Plan 1 and 2

KKL: hello all! i had to add this chapter! i havent added in such a long while. this chapter contains only 2 of the plans i made up with. my friend asked if she could be in a backstage discussion so here she is... Taylor!

Taylor: Hiya!

Kyo: great. now's it's really gonna be crowded in here.

KKL: Kyo, if u want, i could bring Taylor's dog in here, to make it a real party!

Kyo: no no no! it's ok. I'm ok!

KKL: i thought so.

Taylor: this chapter contains comedic expressions and just random sayings, so feel free to express your feelings about it, whether it was funny or just plain weird, in reviews. KKL doesn't care what she gets, she just wants reviews!

KKL: thank you, Taylor.

Kyo: how come i never get to say anything nice?

KKL: because its funny when i hit u with stuff and eventually in the story, ur going to become a very loving and caring person. so i should save your mean self here. did anyone else notice how mean he was in the anime, and how he was kinda nicer in the manga? or maybe that's just me...

Taylor: ok, KKL, that's enough...

KKL: o, ok. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

I pushed against Kyo's back harder. I was getting out of breath. "Huff… C'mon, Kyo-kun! A little rain isn't gonna kill ya!"

Kyo's feet were planted firmly on the floor just in front of the door. The first idea that I thought would work, was going outside and walking until Kyo found a magical porthole or something. The only problem was… it was still raining.

"There's no way I'm gonna go out there again! I only came into this house because it was like that outside!" Kyo yelled, grabbing and clinging to anything he could get his hands on.

"C'mon, Kyo-kun, let go!" I panted. "Isn't this important to you? Tohru's future is at stake and you're gonna let it go down the drain and make her life miserable just because you're gonna havta get a little wet? C'MON!" I grunted as I pushed with all of my might. The sudden force made Kyo stumble and after a few unbalanced steps, he crashed to the ground face first.

"Oh my God! Kyo-kun, I'm sorry!" I knelt beside him quickly and I heard him groan. He pushed himself up with his arms and he gave me a glare. My worried frown deepened.

"Do…you want me to go outside instead of you?" I asked quietly.

Kyo pondered this for a moment, and I actually thought, by his hesitation, that he was going to say yes. I didn't like that he was going to make me do his 'dirty work' so to speak, but I would do that for him. I could do him a favor.

"No…" he finally answered.

"Huh?" I was so sure that he was going to say 'yes', that I was actually going to get up and get my coat when he answered.

"No," he repeated, "what if the passage way is out there? And you get inside it and get lost, and here I would be, waiting for your possible return. And you could get sick out there in that dang rain. No, I gotta do it. Like you said before, I need to do it for Tohru. Damp rain, I'll go."

I didn't need to push him this time. All I could think of was how noble he really was as I sat on my knees on the floor. He opened the door and sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret this later," he mumbled before walking out the door into the dreaded rain.

I stood on the stoop as I watched Kyo strut down the driveway and down the sidewalk. The cold, pouring rain was soaking through my light tank top, revealing glimpse of the lace on my bra. I was glad Kyo couldn't see. I folded my arms.

"Kyo-kun!" I called out to him, hopefully loud enough to be heard over the rain.

Kyo turned and looked at me. I just couldn't help but stare, but I figured if it was the last time I was ever going to see him, I might as well look as long as I want. I swallowed and yelled again, "Kyo-kun, it's been like a dream! A good one!" I smiled and waved a hand. I mouthed the words good-bye, since somehow it didn't seem like the farewell could end perfectly if words were spoken. Kyo smiled back at me and waved, understanding the purpose of the silence between us. Once he turned around and went on his way again, I felt tears coming to my eyes and I blew him a kiss. My wet hair clung to my face and back, and each drop of rain that fell sounded like thunder pounding down to the ground. I went back inside when I could no longer see his diminishing figure, and leaned against the front door. 'Now…what do I do?'

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door. I opened it quickly, and Kyo was standing there in the rain, holding something behind his back. He had an evil glint in his eye, and for a moment, I was scared.

"I GOT HIM, I GOT HIM!" He screamed and held up something gross to my face. I know I lost all of my color and the fumes from the thing were horrendous. My eyes widened and before me in Kyo's hand…was a dead rat! Like Kyo, I was drenched, but it hung lifeless in front of my face.

"AAAAGH!" I screamed in terror and knocked the rat out of Kyo's hands. It flew outside and behind the bushes, where it landed with a thud. "KYO, YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT DEAD RAT!"

"Wha? I killed Yuki! I killed that damm rat!" Kyo was practically foaming at the mouth in my face. I sweat dropped. Maybe putting him out in the rain alone wasn't such a good idea. I backed away slowly and Kyo followed me with that crazy look plastered on his face. I went into the bathroom, with Kyo still following me, and opened the shower door slowly. I jumped in the tub and Kyo jumped in after me. I grabbed the water spout thing and turned on the water.

"agh!" Kyo shouted as the water sprayed into his face, washing the maniacal look away. "What the hell?"

I clunked him on the head with the spout thing, "Don't EVER do that again! I thought you were going to rape me!" I jumped out of the tub. "Okay, that didn't work. Now, what's next on my list?" I asked myself walking out of the bathroom.

"HEY! Couldn't you at least get me a towel?"

* * *

"NO!"

"Kyo-kun, you have to do as I say, there's no other way."

"I swear, this is the most stupid thing I've ever done and will ever do!"

"…Do I look like I care?"

"Don't be a smart mouth!"

"…"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to do it!"

"I'm not gonna do it, dammit!"

"C'mon! does Fruits Basket mean anything to you anymore?"

"It never meant anything to me. it was just called 'my life!'"

"Kyo-kun, you gotta do this!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO!"

"KYO-KUN, YOU GOTTA! THINK ABOUT TOHRU, DAMMIT!"

"…"

"……"

"………"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop making those little dots! It's annoying!"

"You were doing them too!"

"I have a good reason!"

"And that may be?"

"I'M WAITING FOR YOU TO DO THE DAMM THING!"

"…"

"Kyo-kun……."

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Go ahead…say it."

" 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home…..now what?"

"Click you heels together."

"Why am I wearing high heels?"

"Because they match your eyes."

"Really?"

"NO! JUST CLICK 'EM TOGETHER!"

click click click

"Good…good…"

"…………………………………"

"…………………………………"

"I DIDN'T GO ANYWHERE DAMMIT!"

"I CAN SEE THAT, STUPID!"

"NOW I'VE WORN HEELS FOR NOTHING! GOD, IF SHIGURE SAW ME NOW….!"

* * *

KKL: wellllll how was it? funny? i was going for a comedic chapter. i have to boost spirits up for upcoming chapters cuz i will warn u now and ill warn u again: LATER CHAPTERS WILL GET SADDER AND MORE ANGSTY. but it does turn out happy in the end, and i hope i make everyone happy.

Taylor: Yes, we want everyone to be happy.

KKL: of course we do!

Kyo:...why was i wearing heels?

KKL: i've told u! wizard of Oz. c'mon Kyo get with it.

Kyo: get with what? stop being confusing dammit!

KKL: Taylor, that's ur cue. Kyo, for future reference, if ur still alive, do not curse backstage.

Taylor: (brings in her dog, Lexi, and Lexi tackles Kyo.)

Kyo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! KELSI'S GONNA HATE YOU!

KKL: I'll worry about kelsi later...she doesnt even go on this site, but if she knew i was hurting u, i'd soon look like you do right now, Kyo-kun.

Kyo: (cough) thanks i think... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!


	5. Chapter 5: Going Back

KKL: here we go! theres one more chapter after this! I thank all of my loyal reviewers! i love reviews! YAY!

Mysticaguawolf123: yes.

KKL: here...let me introduce my friend! she wanted to be here...so here she is!

Kyo: another one of your weird friends! great

KKL: oh shut up, Kyo-kun! ur so mean! (Hits Kyo with random object)

Mysticaguawolf123: Kelsi's gonna be mad at you.

KKL: (blush) oh well...

Kyo: you're gonna be in trouble!

KKL: your not helping!

Mysticaguawolf123: pathetic...

KKL and Kyo: What!

Mysticaguawolf123: just admit that either you truly hate each other or you truly like each other. you're so weird O.o

Kyo and KKL: WE KNOW, SO LET'S READ!

* * *

"Now," I cupped my chin in my hand in thought. "With the first 2 ideas that I had occurred in failure, I only have one idea left to try and get you back in the book."

Kyo was holding the 22nd book in his hands, observing the pages. His fingers traced the outline of the pictures and I couldn't help but feel pity for him. If I admitted that aloud though, he'd get mad so I kept my feelings to myself.

'I really don't want him to leave, but it's for the best. Kyo has to go," I thought to myself. 'He has a purpose in his life, whatever that maybe, wherever it will take him, he has to fulfill it!' My hands tightened into fists and I got a determined look on my face, kind of dozing off into a daydream.

"AAAGH!" Kyo screamed behind me. I spun around.

"Wha? Wha? What is it?"

"My hand!"

I gazed and he was holding the book in his hands. But… his hand. His hand was merged in with the pages. Part of his wrist was in the book, literally, and the rest of his arm was out. How did he…?

Kyo gruffly pulled his hand out, and dropped the book, grasping his other hand tightly. He took in a breath. "What…the hell?"

'So this is his ticket home!' I thought, tears coming to my eyes. 'No! I… I don't want him to go! He can't!' I wanted to say something, but my throat was too dry.

Kyo's face brightened. "This is it!" he said shakily, absorbing it. "This is how I'm gonna get back to Tohru!"

'Only she! He will only think of her! It's never me! Never!' I collapsed to my knees, but Kyo was so excited he didn't even notice.

"I can't believe it! I'm going home! I can stop that wedding!" Kyo picked up the book. "Tohru, I'll be with you soon!"

"Only she…" I whispered from the ground. "AAAAGH!" My hands grasped my hair and I shook my head vigorously.

Kyo snapped back to reality, and looked at me. "Kaylie?" He knelt by me.

I looked at him. The book was still in his hand. My eyes narrowed. I swatted the book from his hand and it flew across the room to the floor.

"Hey! I need to get back to Toh…"

"Tohru! Tohru, Tohru, Tohru! She's all you ever talk about! I mean, c'mon! There's a girl right here in front of you, and all you can think of is another girl! For crying out loud, I'm right here, stupid!" I yelled in his confused face. Tears were pouring from my eyes already. 'I don't want him to go! I…'

"What? What do you mean? I gotta go back. In the book is where I belong!"

"But I want you to belong with me!"

Kyo was speechless and he stared at me. 'Oh, c'mon! Didn't he get it? How could anyone be so dense? He didn't even realize that I…'

"Kyo-kun…" I hung my head. "I … I love you!"

Now, even if he wanted to, he couldn't utter a word. We sat in silence for what it seemed like an eternity, and I longed for him to say something…anything! Even if he said he hated me, I wouldn't care. I hated silence; that was why I hated study hall! It was too damm quiet! Why couldn't he just say something?

'He's just a coward… or maybe he didn't hear me right? Or…oh! I don't know!' I let my bangs cover my eyes. "Kyo, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. "With all my heart…" I placed my hand over my heart and I could feel it beating wildly. I wanted Kyo to be apart of my life. Why couldn't he see that?

"Tohru… is the only one who can make you feel complete. And when you talk about her, you leave me broken inside."

Kyo just sat and listened.

"I thought I might have had something she doesn't have… but maybe that something isn't good enough. Maybe she has something better. I know you love her… but…" My arms were aching to wrap my arms around him, and embrace him; let him tell me everything was alright. I wanted him to tell me that he would stay, he wouldn't leave, and he would stay with me forever. "I'm so selfish," I sobbed, my face in my hands.

Kyo lifted his arm and wiped the tears from my cheeks, but more kept coming, and I thought they would never stop.

"I have to go back. If I stay, so many people will be disappointed, with Tohru and that damm Yuki actually getting together and me disappearing. It's, like, my destiny. That's what I'm supposed to do. But…even though I'm supposed to, it doesn't mean I truthfully **want** to."

I let him cup my chin with his hands and lift it so we could see each other's eyes. It would be my last moments I was to do so. "But, I just thought you were going to be by my side…" I said quietly. "I wanted us to stay together…"

Kyo just looked at me and gave me a sad smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and closed it. He started again, "I want to go back to Tohru, but I also wish I could stay here…with you."

My eyes widened. Did he really just say that? Was he trying to comfort me, or did he mean it from the bottom of his heart? I didn't care. Kyo leaned closer to me and placed his lips perfectly on mine. We closed our eyes and held the kiss for a few moments. We didn't make it like one of the gross kisses like in the movies where they look like they're trying to eat each other's mouths and make weird noises. It was just a kiss. Two lips touching and fitting perfectly together.

I didn't know about Kyo, but I heard bells ringing and saw beautiful fireworks explode all around me, bursting with different colors. When we parted, we leaned on each other's foreheads and gazed at each other.

"I can love two people right?" Kyo asked me, and for a moment I thought he was kidding, but I soon realized he was serious.

"I don't mind!" I smiled and teased him.

"Then… I love you…"

"I love yo-… no…what is it again?" I asked myself, and Kyo seemed confused. "Oh yea! Aishiteru…Kyo. Aishiteru."

We kissed again and Kyo whispered a question in my ear. I smiled, overjoyed, though a little confused, and nodded my head. Kyo dug into his pocket and handed me something all wrapped up. He whispered an explanation in my ear softly as he handed me the package, and tears ran down my cheeks again.

With no more words, Kyo stood up, folded the portrait I made of him and stuffed it in his pocket. He picked up book 22 from the ground, and inside I wished deeply that he could go home, and be with Tohru forever. He opened the book and looked at me, for the last time.

"Always dream, Kaylie. Always believe. Things will go your way, and always stay happy and positive. Remember that. Remember… miracles do happen!" Kyo placed the book on the ground.

"Thank you, Kyo. Aishiteru," I said through happy tears, smiling. I waved.

Kyo waved back and jumped. In a second he shot right down through the pages and back into the book, where he rightfully belonged. I picked up the book and flipped the pages.

There was no big picture of Yuki. Kyo and Tohru were talking, with Kyo apologizing. All of the things were back into place. I closed the book feeling good inside.

"_Always dream, Kaylie. Always believe. Things will go your way, and always stay happy and positive. Remember that. Remember… miracles do happen!"_

_

* * *

_

KKL: (sniff) I'm almost done!

Mysticaguawolf123: yes...it would seem so...

Kyo: why was i all mushy gushy?

KKL: cuz we all know, Kyo-kun, that your a good guy deep down inside!

Kyo:(blush)

KKL: So, Mel, any last words?

Mysticaguawolf123: Haru's hott!

KKL: Kyo?

Kyo: I'm just glad that damm Yuki didn't get his hands on Tohru.

Yuki: I heard that...

Kyo: GAH! where did he come from?

KKL: Yuki...(eyes narrow)

Yuki: you guys are too weird...(leaves)

Mysticaguawolf123: cya next chapter. KKL really wants reviews, please.


	6. Chapter 6: It was done

KKL: the last chapter...it's kinda like a poem. read and review and tell me what you think. sorry it took so long to write! i couldnt think of how to end it. any last words Kyo?

Kyo:...thanks for bringing me back into the book.

KKL: you're very welcome. and i thank you, for the special gift and question.

Kyo: i didn't really give it to you!

KKL: yea i know, but i can dream. to the readers...What was the special question Kyo asked me and what was the gift? read on and use your brain. it shouldn't be difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was done.

I never saw him again.

Yes, everything turned back to normal.

Normal.

It's weird how so many people have a different perspective on the word 'normal'.

Have you ever sat down and just thought about it?

Normal.

For **him**, normal things were everyday things, for inside a book.

For me, normal things could be anything. Anything at all. Anything that happened. Anything that happens, whether it be good or bad, happens for a reason.

Either way, bad or good, it will become clear, and then everything will become normal all over again.

A little more time would pass before I ever felt 'normal' again.

A little more time would pass before I could smile and laugh about it.

And a little more time would pass before I found that special person just for me, and we would stay together.

Promising we would stay together, just like **them**.

I would get married.

I would move on.

But I still remembered.

**They** were always special to me.

I never forgot **them**.

And I never will.

As long as I keep the precious cat-ring on my ring finger, and remember that special night, I can always call myself on the inside;

_Mrs. Kaylie Sohma_

Owari


End file.
